You're Safe Here
by RavenclawReality
Summary: Dobby said that "if Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger." After the terrifying events of Harry's first year, the elf's warning scares Harry more than he cares to admit. He confesses his fears to Ron, the closest person to family he has, and Ron proves to Harry that he will always be safe with his best friend by his side. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Though Ron Weasley owns my heart, I don't own his. Nor do I own his best friend Harry or any of his franchise. Just a Weasley is our King poster.**

* * *

"Here you go, love" said Molly, thrusting a crumpled and faded knitted blanket into the outstretched arms of the little boy in front of her.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Weasley," Harry piped. Though he had been awake for the past twenty hours after having been rescued from a miserable summer at the Dursley's by Ron, Fred, and George at one in the morning, he somehow did not feel tired. The excitement of being able to enjoy his summer for the first time in his life and getting to live with his best friend was never absent from his thoughts and- though he had never been there before- Harry felt safer and more content at the Burrow than he had ever felt before.

"Don't be silly, dear, it's no trouble at all," Molly replied, reaching out in attempt to smooth Harry's ruffled hair to no avail. "Goodness, you've grown so tall since I last saw you, how old are you now?"

Harry smiled inwardly. Though he had heard Ron complain about his mother often, he couldn't help thinking that it was nice to be fussed over. "Just twelve."

"And already so big," Molly grinned at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to brush your hair before bed, dear?"

"No, thanks," Harry answered.

Molly sighed in response. "Alright darling, Ron's room is just up those stairs over there," she pointed, "and the second room on the right. Sleep well dear, okay? Today was a big day, you need your rest." She gave Harry a quick kiss on his forehead before he could turn away, and pointed him toward the steps.

* * *

Over a year had passed since Harry had been introduced to the wizarding world, yet there were still a few things he couldn't get used to. The moving pictures, for example. Harry tried to fall asleep, but the members of the Chudley Cannons grinning, waving at crowds, and doing flips on their brooms everywhere he looked prevented that. As he watched one Chaser tossing a Quaffle from one hand to another, he fell into a trance. His mind wandered back past the long day of de-gnoming the garden and breaking out of the Dursley's, all the way to the previous day and the news he had heard when a certain elf came to visit.

"Ron?"

"What?" Ron looked over the top of _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ and down at Harry's camp bed toward the front of his bedroom.

"Remember what I told you about Dobby?"

"C'mon, Harry, you know that's only rubbish Malfoy came up with to make you wet your pants."

"But what if it's not?" Harry sat up in bed to face his best friend "I mean, he said 'If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in _mortal danger_!'" he exclaimed in an exaggerated, squeaky house elf imitation, making Ron fall onto his side laughing, while Harry sat still with a miffed expression on his face. "_Mortal danger_, Ron. What if someone's seriously after us?"

A fierce rattling of pipes somewhere above them seemed to make the room shake. Harry gasped and quickly yanked his blankets over his head, curling into a ball in the corner of his mattress on the floor.

"Aw, it's only the ghoul upstairs. It gets too quiet sometimes and he shakes the pipes. I guess it's because he's scared... Looks like he's not the only one." Ron looked over at Harry, who was panting and slowly emerging from the cocoon of sheets he had surrounded himself in.

"I am not scared. And anyway, even if I _was_ scared- I'm not but if let's say I was- I would have every right to be. Who knows if Vol-" Ron cringed, "-You-Know-Who left someone else with another evil plan? What if his best friend is hiding behind Snape's hair or in McGonagall's-?"

"Look, anything- even You-Know-Who- would die under Snape's hair," Ron interrupted, still trying to rid himself of the chuckles that kept escaping his mouth. "Now let's just go to sleep before Mum hears us and casts a permanent sticking charm on your lips."

Harry's eyes widened at this mention.

"Would you stop getting so worked up over everything? She only threatens to do it, she's never actually tried," laughed Ron, and in spite of himself, Harry giggled too.

"You're safe here, and if You-Know-Who invites his friends over," Ron added with a yawn, "I'll fight them off with you."

"Thanks," said Harry, adjusting his pillow and settling down. He knew Ron didn't feel as frightened as he did, but appreciated the offer nevertheless. "G'night, Ron."

"Night," Ron mumbled back, and he blew out the candle on his bedside table.

Harry managed to shut off his thoughts long enough to drift into sleep. However, his first night back in the Wizarding World only brought back dreams of the exciting and terrifying end of his past year at Hogwarts. He was first reminded of the fun he had experienced through all his new discoveries. Flashbacks of Hagrid's hut, thrilling games of Quidditch and adventures under his invisibility cloak, including his midnight journey discovering the Mirror of Erised danced through his mind. He saw the faces of the parents he wished he still knew and thought of them, waving and smiling at him. A tight knot formed in his throat, facing the reality that he would never be able to see them again. A vivid image of his final battle with Lord Voldemort and the discovery that his professor for an entire year was sheltering the Dark Lord also brought nightmares to his mind. Finally, a high pitched threat of "mortal danger" reverberated through Harry's thoughts. He was soon awaken by anxious memories of the warning he had received about the year to come. By the time the apprehensive boy had returned to full consciousness, he was already out of bed and on his feet.

"Ron?" he mumbled, voice quivering.

Ron blinked out the darkness and rolled over to face Harry's blurry silhouette. "What is it, mate?"

"I'm scared tha-..." Harry was shivering, but he didn't want to worry his best friend with the thoughts that had been frightening him. "Do you mind if I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Ron, barely conscious, muttered a "no" and turned onto his side to make room for Harry in the twin bed. He then rubbed his eyes and promptly fell back asleep.

Harry climbed in next to Ron, pulling the blankets tight around him. He realized he had been crying earlier, and wiped the sticky remains of a tear off of his face. A sigh escaped from his mouth, and he felt better. Nothing had changed, but somehow, the haunting threats of Lord Voldemort felt further away with the heat of his best friend's toes against his leg.

The soft songs of owls in the distance put Harry to sleep. His mind cleared of longing for the parents he never knew, and instead he felt excitement for the coming morning, anticipating the warmth of Mrs. Weasley's porridge filling his mouth, and the backyard Quidditch match Fred, George, and Arthur had promised to play with him. He didn't need to wish for other Potters. He was content, and surrounded with all the family he needed, and knew that as long as he was with them in the Burrow, nothing could harm him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the brotherly fluff! All reviews are appreciated. A big thank you goes to Maggie (maggalina) who beta'd this and taught me how to spell "gnome", as well as for being my wonderful team captain.**

* * *

Written for:

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Gringott's Wizarding Bank- Write something strictly canon_

_The Gemstone Challenge/Competition: Aquamarine- __Write about a character being soothed from a nightmare_

_The Ultimate Side of Disney Movie Challenge: The Jungle Book- Write about Harry Potter_

_And best of all:_

_The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Go Chudley Cannons! (I play Keeper)_


End file.
